L'acceptation
by Ardell
Summary: Comment Sasha est-elle devenue Athéna ? Comment une petite fille accepte-t-elle le fait d'être une déesse ?


**Titre :** L'acceptation

**Auteur :** Ardell

**Disclaimer un :** l'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Disclaimer deux :** l'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi.

**L'acceptation**

Perdue, elle était perdue. On lui avait dit qu'elle serait adoptée par une famille et elle se retrouvait ici, dans ce lieu étrange appelé le Sanctuaire. Les habitations, véritables temples grecques, étaient bien différentes de l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi. De plus elle était ici la seule enfant ; les adultes qui l'entouraient à présent la changeaient des gamins qu'elle avait côtoyés. D'abord il y avait eu ce vieil homme avec son casque qui lui cachait les yeux. Il s'était présenté comme le Grand Pope, chef suprême de la chevalerie. Il lui avait également appris qu'elle était la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, une réincarnation ? avait-elle demandé.

Il le lui avait expliqué et elle s'était sentie encore plus désemparée. Elle, une déesse ? Mais elle n'était qu'une petite fille et elle ne se sentait pas du tout divine, elle. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas du grand Pope et des autres personnes qui étaient maintenant à ses côtés. Au contraire, tous la traitaient avec une déférence empreinte de respect. Assurément, ils la prenaient pour une autre. Jusqu'à son prénom qu'ils lui enlevaient pour le remplacer par celui d'Athéna. Elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait d'y habituer. Comme il lui fallait s'habituer à l'absence de son frère et de Tenma. La perspective de les avoir perdus l'avait plongée dans une profonde douleur et c'était en larmes qu'elle avait été présentée au Pope. Puis on l'avait amenée dans la chambre d'Athéna. Une grande salle toute simple avec cette couche dure comme un autel. La première nuit, elle s'était endormie en pleurs en songeant à Alone et à Tenma.

Le Pope lui avait donné le sceptre de la déesse, en lui précisant bien qu'elle ne devait jamais s'en séparer. Elle avait depuis lors pris l'habitude de l'emporter partout avec elle, mais ce bâton était lourd pour ses petites mains. Elle n'osait cependant pas s'en séparer.

Elle avait laissé ces gens l'appeler Athéna et s'incliner devant elle. Il s'agissait, comme le lui avait dit le Pope, de son destin. Si tel était le cas, elle l'accepterait. On lui avait parlé de la déesse de l'époque mythologique et, curieusement, ces paroles avaient réveillé en elle comme l'écho d'un souvenir. Comme un mot que l'on a sur le bout de la langue et dont on est incapable de se rappeler.

Le temps avait passé. Puis était venu le premier sang, trois ans plus tard, et avec lui les rêves étranges qui soudain l'avaient assaillie. Des songes où elle se retrouvait à la tête d'une armée, vêtue d'une armure étincelante. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ses rêves mais comprenait qu'ils lui venaient de son côté divin. Parce qu'avec les années, elle en était venue à accepter son statut de réincarnation. Pour autant elle n'avait jamais oublié son frère Alone et son ami Tenma. Le bracelet de fleurs qu'elle portait au poignet lui remémorait la promesse qu'ils s'étaient échangée sous cet arbre. Et eux, pensaient-ils toujours à elle ? Elle voulait le croire. Elle, en tout cas, ne les oubliait jamais dans ses prières.

Un jour, à sa grande surprise, elle avait revu Tenma. Ça avait été juste avant l'apparition de ce spectre. Le voir s'en prendre à son ami retrouvé avait réveillé quelque chose en elle. Et elle avait clairement senti cette énergie qui montait en elle, ce que les chevaliers appelaient cosmos. Non elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Tenma ! Elle était prête à se battre mais Shion du Bélier était intervenu et avait fait mordre la poussière au spectre. Elle s'en était alors allée : Athéna devait rester chez elle.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés et elle avait assisté au combat de Tenma pour l'armure de Pégase. Elle en avait été heureuse pour lui, même si elle savait que cela signifiait pour lui de rudes combats et des blessures peut-être mortelles.

Le nouveau chevalier était venu la rejoindre dans les quartiers d'Athéna. Et c'était là qu'elle avait éprouvé cette sensation désagréable, cette impression de danger imminent.

Hadès était réveillé. La Guerre Sainte était sur le point de commencer.

Et c'était à elle de conduire ses Saints au combat.

Parce qu'elle, Sasha, était la réincarnation d'Athéna.


End file.
